Consistency
by robotic-apple
Summary: Bender gets engaged. Fry doesn't like how it changes everything. Fender fic. Therefore robosexuals. Therefore shut up. Badly written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.


Metanote cuz I'm cool like that: This is crossposted from AO3...months later. I guess I was just too ashamed of this fic, but whatever here it is.

Summary: Bender gets engaged. Fry doesn't like how it changes everything.

Badly written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Fry harbors a secret affection towards Bender during the events of "proposition infinity" and he becomes somewhat depressed, mainly because Bender finally went robosexual, but not for him. Que Fry not knowing that Bender had called off the wedding and crying somewhere, do with that what you will.

Notes: As stated this is a prompt. I should probably say that this is my first fic ever, so its bad and the characters are written bad, and yes I do feel bad. But this is my favorite pairing of all time, so I intend to contribute something. I'll take criticism, but please read this with a grain of salt. This story is mainly Fry's POV which means some parts are unexplained. I'm not lazy, I just chose to do that. But its practicably the same bad result so- Furthermore, I have no friends so that means this is horribly unBeta'd.

* * *

They surrounded Amy with the best possible support known to man: alcohol. And after a toast made in good will Fry managed to reflect a bit. Tough for Amy, he thinks, with her break up with Kiff and all. It is sorta saddening, he looked at their relationship with a quiet fondness. Really- if they could overcome a big wall like species, then imagine what it could mean for losers like Fry! Even Star Trek couldn't compete with the inter-species banging he saw today in the future. He knew he wasn't the best looking, but the standards of beaut were all over the place thanks to this. And in retrospect (literally), temporarily pining for a mutant was one thing, but dating someone who isn't even remotely birthed the same way you are seemed challenging if you asked him. Of course, that image is a bit shattered _now_.

In depressing thought, he sneaks a glance at his best friend, Bender, apathetically smoking when he didn't really need too. It was easy to wonder what Bender was ever really thinking, such as if he only came for the drinks, or because he might've actually felt a glimmer of sympathy. The first was more likely. Taking another sip, Fry finally admits to himself that Amy's relationship did occasionally serve as…inspiration. Coming to terms with your romantic feelings for your best friend was hard enough without the fact that your best friend was also a robot. Fry thought it was a strange high after dating that one Lucy Liu bot, but then she at least looked human- and a female one to boot. But Bender was none of that, he's probably one of a kind, and he's beginning to suspect that's exactly one of the many reasons he liked Bender.

Okay, the manbot was an evil, manipulative, lying, stealing, and-lets-not-forget-murderous-son of a jackal, and Bender always compulsively made sure to remind people of that. (Not everyone is perfect!) However, Fry learned since their first meeting that Bender wasn't completely 110 percent bad. Though Fry couldn't actually remember how to calculate percentage, he did become confident that Bender would always be an ironically consistent thing in the chaotic setting of the future. When he needed Bender, he was there. Let's not forget how there are times when Fry didn't want Bender there, but he was anyway because that's just what Bender's timing does. And in truth, Fry couldn't have this enigma of a best friend any other way. Except now, he wanted more.

So anyway, maybe the feelings were unexpected, sure, and Fry at first couldn't even believe it himself. But this was indeed the future and he always manages to embrace the change that comes with it (eventually). Maybe (just maybe) that's what adds the romance to it.

Fry was determined, he wanted that bot and all the bolts that came with him! But the bot's constant insistence that he was _not_, in fact, robosexual (regardless of a few isolated cases) tends to deject him. What was he supposed to do about _that_? He couldn't make himself any less human than he could make Bender any less robot! (God forbid!) Perhaps he should consider taking up that street surgeon's offer about replacing his organs with something heavier and more metallic.

Regardless, it appeared that Bender forgot that small detail after arguing with Amy. And of course, with Amy being Amy and Bender being Bender the argument ended up with blatant flirting, whispering, and innuendos. It left Fry in an almost well-disguised pool of jealousy. He bitterly gulped another martini while Leela would observe that Fry glared daggers at nothing. "Okay there Fry?" Leela questioned with a hint of suspicion in her eye. "Ah, I'm great. Maybe I shouldn't had the triple chili cheese taco I found under my bed." Or at least he thought it was a taco.

There was nothing to worry about, he'd eventually conclude after drink ten. The two were obviously becoming better friends. It was just a kind, token of friendship when Bender comforted Amy in her break up by groping her bottom. And Amy must've said "Thank You Bender! Now let's keep talking about how great Fry is," when she began whispering in his ear…thing. (Do robots have those?)

"Fry, I think you're cracking your martini glass." Leela frowned. What a waste.

Eventually, Bender found himself announcing that Amy and he were going to leave early and nudged Fry with a signaling wink that would actually be pretty cute if it wasn't for the current situation. "Hey, don't wait up Fry." Bender chuckled while he wrapped Amy in his arm and walked her out the door. However, Fry would still find himself waiting up regardless- because whether Bender left with Amy or the typical floozies, he still always came back. And that's exactly what finally enabled him to sleep at 3 A.M.

* * *

Odd that that Bender could shave, but he was the one that taught Fry how too in the first place.

Oh, and the sweatpants?

He didn't have an explanation. But he was 200% absolutely sure it was nothing to worry about!

* * *

Fry has a lot to worry about.

It clicked; there was no room for ignoring it anymore. The lipstick, gear imprints, and coy looks threatened to invade his mind until it simply _was_. Just a moment ago he was scared he lost a friend forever from a **stupid** wind funnel, only to discover that Amy and Bender were apparently actually doing _that_. And you know? His fear remained the exact same.

After the mission, it seemed everyone at work just needed to talk about That. Professor seemed furious, but oddly enough the gang seemed so supportive. They all discussed but Fry couldn't add in anything but a forced smile. He was also really confused. Wasn't everyone taking this a little seriously? No need to start a whole movement about it, right? And where were the soulless unsupportive coworkers he called his friends when he needed them? He could probably bet his entire tiny paycheck that they wouldn't be this understanding if it was him instead of Amy wrapping an arm around Bender.

Regardless, Fry still couldn't help but be a tad optimistic. Bender wasn't the best when it came to commitment (besides commitment to himself) he was sure to dump Amy. That was a guilty thought. But it simply wasn't _fair_. Why did Amy have to go and break up with Kif? Why did Bender just have to be _Bender_? If Fry honestly thought he had no chance _before_, it was certainly slipping now.

* * *

Sometimes Fry can be divided into things he liked and things he didn't.

He didn't like that Bender was off somewhere being indoctrinated.

He didn't like that Amy was ushered back home facing the scrutiny of her parents.

He didn't like showing up and _saving_ Amy from her "robosexual" desires.

He didn't like giving up Bender.

But he did.

And so, as if to represent a nail on a coffin, Bender lowered down and presented a shiny diamond ring of marriage in front of everyone after the rescue. Everyone was so happy. As his friend, he should've been happy too.

Friend. Not his partner in crime, _his _specific meatbag- no, now all he was just friend. Best friend, if he wanted to be cocky. And because everything else in Fry's life was changing, being a friend is the one thing he's determined to be. It's a thing he always was, after all.

* * *

Bender had a frustrating ability to steal a lot of Fry's attention. So frustrating in fact, he's been hiding back home and pointedly ignoring work. No one would miss him anyway. If he wants to move on, he's going to have to keep himself distant, cool. Like those vampires in the movies. Right now however, Fry has one reason to be happy; Proposition Infinity wasn't doing so well. In truth, he never wanted to see something fail more. He tried to be supportive, he really did! But sometimes the bitterness took hold of him. Of course he didn't want Bender and Amy to succeed, run off and get married, and leave Fry behind like a box of his old action figure collection his dad 'accidently' threw out. He wasn't an action figure! Although it'd be great to be muscular and strong like one. Would Bender pay more attention then? What did robots like in humans anyway?

Fry growled. Who cares about what dumb bot liked now? So quickly his good mood dissipated, and there's not much he can do about it. Maybe this is why he's just so bad at thinking.

Proposition Infinity would dramatically pass because these things have always defined Fry's luck. Cheers, laughter, joy filled Planet Express and isolated Fry more and more. "I think I just heard something break." He muttered as the confetti started falling. He wants to retreat; in fact he thinks he will. His eyes begin to water, his shoulder tense down, and his fist are cold enough to take shelter in his jacket. He begins to leave, but as always Bender holds him back.

"Where are you off too? I've got great news!" He asks, vibrant and alive as usual. "It includes plans for an island, hot femmebots, and-"

"Not now, Bender." Fry turns away, unable to meet him in the eye. "But I've got something I really need to tell you!" Bender frowns, allowing some hurt to escape in his voice. What's with the cold shoulder all of a sudden! Maybe it was just a human thing, what with their sensitive emotions and "conscious". (He purposely ignores that he was just engaged with a human, and has now realized that he is yearning for this one, but details have never been Bender's strong suit. Y'know, big picture kind of guy. )

Fry finally shrugs him off and faces him directly. "I said not now Bender. Sheesh, give a guy some space!" He shouted and allowed resentment to lace every word. Tension forced talks among the crew stopped, and worried, curious glances landed on the two. Fry felt even more vulnerable to the stares, and in particular's Bender hurt one, and escapes out the building. Whatever sadness he was feeling, it was building now.

The apartment was littered with posters, buttons, hats, and all the remnants of weirdly successful political campaign. The mess was different from **their **mess, so it hurt. Fry walked to their room and landed unceremoniously to the sound of creaks and end of warranty springs.

If he was quite honest with himself, it is rather difficult to make him cry. He's done it before, obviously, but he wasn't a guy that could really understand the complex parts of emotion. It was just easier to find the bright side of things and it worked as a deflector to many problems. He couldn't find anything right now. He just felt the reality. This couldn't _be_ reality, could it? It was alive and fresh and new just a few days ago. Now Fry's insecurities made him feel out of place again, more alien than the hundred he's met on distant planets.

Then he cried rejection. The taste is familiar.

* * *

"Oh yeah? Well Bender didn't need you anyway!" With an obligatory "Hmph!" the bot crosses his arms defensively. If Fry wanted to stay holed up in that closet and not enjoy a vacation filled with Bender and tropical islands, then fine! More drinks and girls for him!

"I change robot history and this is the thanks I get! I'm outta here." He declared and was prepared to dramatically stomp out, but nosey Leela needed something to nose about. He starting to suspect that's what noses are for anyway. "Oh no you don't! You apologize for…whatever you did." She wasn't sure what he did, but there was a high probability that the robot bastard did do _something_.

"Me? Apologize? It was all him!" He protested and turned away. "He's the one that's been actin' weird the entire time." Bender muttered. He might've felt a little self-doubting, since he was pretty sure Fry's been avoiding him for a while. Maybe he just didn't want to spend time with ol' Bender after all.

"I don't know mon. You made him look pretty upset to me." Interjected Hermes.

"Hello? Dumped fiancé here?" Amy called now, sniffling some tears away. Spleesh, she's the one heartbroken over here!

"Speaking of which, have you told Fry the wedding's off yet?" Leela questioned. Worry nagged her more than it usually did. Fry had looked so bummed out. And she hasn't even said no to a date with him even once!

"That's exactly what I was trying to do!" Bender began to grumble even more. First, he was accused of doing something he didn't even do, now the tedious questions.

Leela contemplated this, and figured we might as well go with the original idea. "You should still talk to him Bender." She confirmed.

"No way! He said he wanted space, I'll give it to him! I'm off!" And just to make sure, Bender paused at the door frame. "For real this time!"

Leela could only sigh. Her two friends were idiots.

"Still heartbroken here!" Amy yelled.

* * *

Bender huffed frustration. "Talk to him my ass. I should be the one being talked _to_!" Deciding he needed a drink, he opened his chest cabinet and reached for a beer. He only grabbed air. "Out?!" He groaned out loud. He never thought he'd see the day. Looks like he was going have to head home anyway, because really! Can you imagine? Bender Bending Rodriguez going on a trip without booze? Except now he had to walk all the way to- "Oh. I'm already here." Funny how far angry distraction can take you.

He stood in front of the closet door. It was unlocked, but he still hesitated. Fry couldn't really mean what he said, could he? "Frrrrry. I'm home, and I need booze." Normally the routine was that Bender would come home late, and Fry would be sitting on the couch, beer in hand, idly staring at bad television. Then they'd murmur about the day and relax as they enjoy an All My Circuits rerun. They both would have probably seen the episodes thousands of times, but for some reason he'd still be as animated as ever and Fry would be shocked and confused all the same. To think, this would happen almost every day and Bender hardly got tired of it. They'd haven't done that lately, with him too busy wedding planning and changing political climates and all.

Right now it was different. Fry wasn't in the couch being a lazy bag of meat. Sniffling can be heard in the next room instead, enabling Bender to investigate. Someone better not be sniffing all over the sheets, they were dirty enough as it is! He opened the bedroom door abruptly, and scanned all over the place. Let's see, everything's messy as it should be. That sandwich from last week was still there, albeit molding. Oh, and Fry's face was leaking.

"Agh! Bender, what are you doing here?" Fry rapidly brought palms to his face in embarrassment. Bender and his timing, as freakin' usual.

"I live here, dullhorn." He rolled his eyes. Still ever questioning the obvious. "I was just…looking for booze! You should also get your eyes fixed." He added. He thinks he's seen the human on All My Circuits do that. That leaking was crying, wasn't it? Robot do something like that too of course, except it was manlier and cooler.

"My eyes aren't broken. I'm just crying." Fry corrected. He frowned. "Shouldn't you be with _Amy_?"

Bender shrugged. "Probably not a good idea, she's leaking- er, _crying_ too." Bender paused. "Do humans cry for the same reasons robots do?"

Fry relaxed slightly. He raised an eyebrow in interest. Why was Amy crying? Did Bender say something hurtful or…"Depends. Why do robots cry?" Fry asked back, making sure to keep the resentment in his voice.

Bender maintained a casual expression and lit a cigar. "Usually cause they're sad."

"Then yeah." Depression colored Fry's face. "They do."

He looked at Fry with slight interest. Leela might've been on to something. "Something on your mind meatbag?" Not that he cared, but he hoped that if he listened everything could finally go back to normal. He didn't like this unnormal crap.

"Well, a…friend of mine got's this problem." Fry relented.

One of Bender's eyes quirked in question. "This friend isn't me is it?!"

"No, no! Its someone different. Human." Fry reassured.

"Oh." Bender relaxed." Well get on with it."

" 'Kay. So my friend here has been in love with his best friend for a long time." Fry began. "Problem is his best friend, whose a robot by the way, doesn't seem to notice. Or care."

Bender gasped. "Human and Robot? How taboo!"

"Not only that!" Fry was more animated now, as he was reliving his experiences. "But his best friend, who constantly says he's not into humans, goes ahead and dates another girl anyway!"

"That bastard." Bender growled. He was trying to imagine who this friend of his was, and since when did Fry get new friends without his permission anyway? Bender wouldn't describe himself as the jealous type, but he inherently was. Fry wasn't allowed any new friends, if he could help it.

"Then the worst that could happen to my friend did." Fry paused, attempting to hold back his tears. "His best friend gets engaged with her!"

"Oh man, and now robosexual marriage is legal!" _All thanks to me, Bender!_ He proudly thought.

Fry sniffed again. "Exactly. That was kinda his fault too." He muttered. Fry then stares at Bender, and in desperate need of direction, he asks, "So the real problem is, what should I- I mean- my friend do? Move out of their apartment? Get a metal liver? What? WHAT?"

"Calm down there Fry." Bender waves his lighted cigar at him before smoking it again in thought. "Your friend shouldn't do any of that." He begins. "See, theres a reason I like stealing. I take things because I deserve them. (It's also really fun.) And a lot of people think the same, even if they don't know it.

Fry gives Bender a blank stare.

The bot sighs, and continues, "What I mean is, your friend should just get what he feels off his chest, before the person he loves steals his life away like I steal your wallet." He pauses for another smoke. "That way, when his friend rejects him, he can move on and find the next loser that's desperate enough to be with him."

"So that's what he should do?" Fry whispers. "Get out with it and just move on?"

"Yup." Bender confirms.

He stands up and wipes any remaining tears and snot from his face and faces Bender directly. He inhales deeply. "Bender, that friend was actually me."

"Wait wha?" Bender's shocked. Fry didn't know any other robots! Unless…"Are you dating another Lucy Liu bot again! I told you those things were overrated!"

With a steady, unwavered voice, Fry declares, "Bender Bending Rod-riguez, I love you."

Bender dropped his cigar. And maybe a brick.

"This might be a good time to admit that I'm not getting married to Amy anymore." He says slowly, comprehension processing within him.

Color drains from Fry's face. "You're not! But Proposition Infinity, and the bad tasting confetti, and-"

Bender shrugged. "Amy wanted monogamy. Which might've been great and all, if it wasn't with her."

"Oh." Fry replied dumbly while Bender looked at him expectedly. "Should I just pack now or-"

Bender shook his head and raised a hand, silencing him. "Listen Fry, I have another proposition to make."

Fry's stomach churned, he was probably going to just make him promise to never talk about this again so they can go back to normal and-

"You love me? I love me too! And I also like you. So let's give it a gamble, I'd say with the routine we keep having we're half way there anyway." Bender says knowingly. He'd rather make it look like it's a deal for Fry, since he's not ready to admit how embarrassingly dense he's been.

But then a weird silence seemed to stretch.

The insecurity in Bender made him spit out, "Unless…you were joking. In that case I was too! Haha got you dumbass!"

"No, I wasn't joking, I promise!" Fry interjected abruptly. "I just can't believe you're so okay with this. Me. Everything!"

"You're right, I'm too good for you." Bender nodded in agreement. "But I figured out that I dated Amy because she was _like _you. But she wasn't you. Now, I'll **have **you." Although he technically always did. Bender's bad timing wasn't always coincidental, heh.

"Because you take what's yours?" Fry repeated hopefully.

"You better believe your squishy ass!"

* * *

And so, consistency remained. Everything was almost completely the same, except there was a dramatic decrease in hookerbots when Fry threaten to buy some of his own, and instead of staying up late for All My Circuits, there was sex (which proved to be much more entertaining.)

And sometime in the even more distant future, Proposition Gayfinity would be announced.


End file.
